


Surrender of the King

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Iggy talking dirty, Immobilization, King Noctis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT3, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Showers, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Trust, but definitely without plot, memory of first time, post-dawn happy ending AU, royal OT3, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Behind closed doors, he is simply Theirs. Sometimes it's only one of them, or the other. And sometimes he just wants to feel himself between them, surrounded by these two men, each powerful in his own right. Sometimes, the king lays down his crown and surrenders to their will.





	Surrender of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Affectionately nicknamed "The Sandwich" for reasons that should be obvious once you read.

Once, he dreaded the sunrise. But they were beside him.

 

They survived it together. Somehow.

 

Noctis is loved by the people, slowly returning their land to some semblance of what they once knew. And they are still beside him. 

 

He's their king, their liege. They are his advisor, his shield. He is beloved of them as each is of him.

 

Behind closed doors, he is simply Theirs. Sometimes it's only one of them, or the other. And sometimes he just wants to feel himself between them, surrounded by these two men, each powerful in his own right. Sometimes, the king lays down his crown and surrenders to their will. 

 

Tonight, Noctis, his back pressed to Gladio's chest, is immobilized. One massive arm wrapped around him holding his own arms to his side, the other, at his waist, pins his hips, allowing Ignis to do what he will, unfettered. Right now, his will seems to be stroking his fingers softy, maddeningly up Noctis’s thighs and torso, kissing him with merciless leisure. Once in a while, his lips wander, to jaw, throat, clavicle...to Gladio's lips. The slight reach presses the three of them more tightly together. 

 

Noctis would swear that Ignis, who can be mind-bogglingly patient when it suits him- and almost always when it _least_ suits Noctis- has been avoiding his erection all night, If he were really pressed though, he’d have to admit that it might have been fifteen minutes.

 

Within his Shield’s hold, arms tight across him, he can seek no friction that Ignis does not offer, try as he might. Gladio’s cock presses hard against him but for their height difference and current position it does him no good. The voice in his ear, a low rumble “Such a squirmy princess, aren’t you? Keep it up,” he says with a laugh as Ignis thumbs at Noctis’s nipples while he strains backwards against his shield despite the futility.

 

“Don’t get him too riled up, Gladio,” Ignis chides. “Don’t want the night to end before it’s started.”

 

Noctis knows that tone of voice, the curl of his advisor’s lips. They’re planning for a long night. He sinks languidly back against a solid chest, resolving to resist struggling as long as he can. Experience tells him that he’ll only exhaust himself. As he does, Gladio shifts slightly, adjusts himself against their height difference, and there’s a cock, hard and thick, pressing against his ass. He breathes a wanton sigh, shifts his hips what little he can, hoping his erection will find contact with more sensitive spots. But Gladio is onto him.

 

“Hold up there a minute, Iggy. Princess is impatient.”

 

Stroking his cheek softy. “Majesty,” he purrs. Noctis hates the title and only permits it when protocol absolutely demands. Ignis is the only exception. How he can make three such loathed syllables sound so seductive is beyond him but somehow, Ignis does. “There is no need to struggle,” he soothes as he kisses Noctis softly again. “Is there, Gladiolus?”

 

“Sure isn’t,” Gladio agrees with a brief roll of his hips. Noctis responds with a low moan, drawing an amused huff from Ignis, who lays a fingertip on his lips, tracing their outline before dragging it down his chin, his throat, as it passes over his abs, the finger becomes a whole hand, moving further down, the hand takes hold of his cock and gives it a few strokes, conforming to the pace of everything else he’s done so far tonight.

He exhales sharply in relief. Finally. He tries to arch into the touch, but Gladio still has him pinned.

 

Ignis sinks to his knees, running hands down the back of Noctis’s thighs, sending shivers through him. His touch moves back up the front of his thighs until he’s tracing the creases at his hips, outward, and back in to grasp his cock and take him into his mouth.

 

One hand holds him firmly as soft, wet heat envelopes him, the other rests at his hip. Ignis doesn’t linger too long; he knows exactly how to draw this out. As he pulls back only moments later, Ignis moves to kiss and massage his thighs. He can feel the strength in those fingers, deceptively delicate as they play over his flesh.

 

Lips and tongue follow, soft and warm. Teeth, biting, enough to feel it, not enough to leave a mark. Not yet. Maybe later, maybe not tonight.

 

Gladio never lets go, never loosens his restraining hold. Noctis struggles against it as a matter of course, but he loves it, the sense of safety and security in his shield’s arms, the promise of immobilization against the hard, massive body, the torturous longing as he feels the stiffening cock pinned between them. And yet, here, he cannot be harmed.

 

Gladio’s voice rumbles in his ears like soft, distant thunder. “Keep squirming like that. You know Iggy loves to feel what he’s doing to you. Let’s hear you, come on,” he urges. Just then, Ignis’s mouth slips over his cock again, tongue flicking along the underside. He moans and presses back into Gladio, who is now craning his head to graze his teeth along the curve of Noctis’s ear. “That’s it, just like that.”

 

He can hear Gladio’s breath become a little more rapid as he moves against his cock. Teeth scrape down his ear, continue along his neck, drawing a shudder. “That’s it- Shield,” Noctis says with a smirk. Experience tells him that Gladio will orgasm at least once tonight by sheer virtue of his pressing and writhing against him. Ignis seems to be well aware of having both of them at his mercy, and plays it well. The last time, they'd both come nearly simultaneously, much to the delight of one very smug advisor. 

 

Right now, while his mouth is on Noctis, Ignis is holding Gladio by the hips, pulling them both close- into him and into each other. Gladio’s fingers dig in where he holds Noctis's shoulder and waist. 

 

“Hold on there a minute, Iggy,” Gladio growls, walking Noctis backwards a few steps to settle against a wall. 

 

Gladio bends his knees to slide a few inches down the wall, now at a level for his cock to slot perfectly between Noctis's cheeks, the hardened flesh only brushing the very spot he wishes for It to press into, granting little relief. He feels it twitch against him, right where he wants it, but not enough. He wants more of it, all of it. The very ides is wholly obscene, and he wants it all the more. He bites his lip and presses his ass backwards. “Stop that,” Gladio mutters, tightening his arms.  
  
The command does no good, the hold is barely more effective.

 

Ignis continues to work him over with his mouth, flicking and twisting at his nipples as he does. He can feel Gladio behind him growing harder, if that’s even possible at this point, heart hammering as Noctis squirms and writhes against him. 

 

Ignis releases, stands again. 

His head falling back against Gladio’s chest, Noctis gives himself over to this. He ceases to strain against his Shield’s hold on him. If he struggles, it is not out of a wish to escape, but to provoke more. More of this, more than his confines allow, more than Ignis gives in the moment, more of Gladio's weight and strength to still him. More of the safety and security he's always felt in their hold. 

 

Ignis’s fingers brush his cheek, lips on his, drowning. It’s not enough. 

 

“Want one of you in me. Don’t care who.” 

 

“What do you think, Iggy?” Gladio growls in his ear as his king’s every movement tests his resolve. “Should we?” Truth be told, right now he'd be more than happy to sink himself to the hilt, but prolonging the buildup is fun too. 

 

Ignis presses his lips to Noctis’s again, tongue tracing their outline as he considers. “Not yet,” is his judgement as he pulls back. “But perhaps it’s time you and I traded. Hands on Noctis's shoulder s as Gladio lets go, Ignis turns his king to face his shield, his turn to hold him just as still, whispering in his ear all the things that he and Gladio plan to do to him tonight, the thoughts making his head spin. _Advisor Scientia_ is haughty, dignified, utterly and maddeningly _proper._ But _Ignis_ is a whole other story. Even after all these years, Noctis cannot fully separate lover from advisor and hearing him talk dirty still has such an effect on him, he’s still never grown fully accustomed to hearing him say such things as he does when it’s just them. If he were being honest, he would have to say he doesn't want to grow acclimated, never wants that perfectly accented baritone voice to lose its effect. “ _Sometime_ tonight, one of us is going to bury his cock so far in you…if you’re good for us, maybe you’ll get it more than once. Maybe one of us will suck you off while the other fucks you, how does that sound? We’ll give you a real reason to squirm.” _How does that sound?_ It sounds like a promise of filth and heaven, dark as velvet, sweet as honey, all dripping from that skilled, silken tongue. 

 

Noctis grows more impatient with each charmed word. And with Gladio’s restraining hands on him, rough and calloused, starkly contrasting Ignis’s, kept smooth and soft from the gloves he always wears, the contrast of them finds another dimension. Gladio, arms around him and Ignis, pulling both against him, Gladio’s hard thigh slipping between his own and bending to kiss him, reaching between them to give a few lazy strokes to his cock as his mouth finds its way across his jaw, down his neck to the hollow of his throat. 

 

He arches and writhes. “Behave,” Ignis commands his king, softly but firmly, in his ear. He can’t help but obey- for the moment at least- and ceases movement, only breathing hard now. 

 

“Please.”

 

“Perhaps it is time to move this little party,” Ignis suggests, pinching one nipple, drawing a shudder, Noct's head lolls back against a strong, solid shoulder.

 

“Sounds good, Iggy,” Gladio agrees. 

 

Ignis releases his hold, takes Noctis by one hand and leads him to the bed, its covers already drawn, and guides him to lay in the center, kneeling beside him and pressing a slow, heated kiss to his lips as Gladio moves around them, restraining Noctis by the wrists and ankles with cuffs lined in a soft, plush material. 

 

Gladio kneels on his other side, draws Ignis up momentarily for a kiss over their king. Each reaches one hand to roll a nipple between his fingers, the other to massage a thigh, close and closer to his aching cock but never quite touching.

 

Noctis arches against their hands, helpless to their merciless gentleness. Some nights together are spent in pursuit of sharper pleasures. Tonight is one for more tender torment. Ignis and Gladio part. Gladio bends down and sets to teasing at his nipples, mouth on one, fingers on the other. Light and caressing, only an intermittent pinch or nip for an element of surprise. 

 

Ignis settles between his legs, takes his shaft in hand, and then into his mouth, wet heat surrounding him, soft lips and tongue knowing exactly what to do. But right now, it’s Gladio in his vision, smoldering amber eyes gazing down over him, a sweep of long black hair tickles his skin as his Shield moves up until their lips meet, slow, sweet and consuming. His nostrils fill with Gladio’s spicy, woody scent and then he’s kissing his way back down his jaw, sucking lightly down his throat and across his collar bone. How Noctis wants to be able to touch, to trace his fingers along the lines of Gladio’s tattoo, to kiss his lips, take the lower one into his own mouth and suck on it, to hear the rumbling moans that he could draw from the man. 

 

His restraints prevent that. He struggles against them. The mouth on his cock is languid and heavenly but his attention is focused on the eyes that loom just above him, warm like whiskey in candlelight. It seems he’s known them forever. He could melt in their heat. He lifts his head, as much as he’s able, Gladio seems to get the hint and meets Noctis’s lips with his own again, kissing him like they've got forever, and maybe they do. He moans long and deep, at the sensation of Ignis’s mouth still working wonders on his cock. Gladio slips an arm around him, traveling kisses down his throat, sucking a little less gently at the juncture of his shoulder, claiming his king. In the morning, he will be marked, but barely visible to anyone not knowing to look for it.

 

Working southward again, Gladio grazes his teeth over one nipple, pinches and rolls the other between his fingers. Between Gladio and Ignis’s attentions, he feels his thigh beginning to shake. Ignis pulls off of him, the air hitting his tongue-lavished cock sends a chill through him. “I think our king needs a moment to breathe,” Ignis comments with a  low laugh.

 

“Is that so?” Gladio straight asks, then turns and lays on his back beside Noctis, head pillowed in the crook of his arm.

 

Gladio seems amused as Noctis turns to look at him. “Comfortable there?”

 

“You know I am, Princess.”

 

And then Ignis is moving over Gladio, crawling gracefully, almost feline, until he’s right over him, licking a slow stripe up Gladio’s sternum, up his throat and kissing soundly as their lips meet, Gladio lets out a deep groan as Ignis leisurely devours his mouth, and Noctis gets lost in the sight. He loves when they do to him, but also what they do to each other. The fact that they’re practically fucking on top of him while he can neither participate nor touch himself drives his arousal through the roof. His cock aches and throbs with each sound they make, and they suddenly stop, Ignis looks over at him with an expression as if he had just realized that Noct was there, but he’s not the least bit sorry to have been noticed. 

 

“Majesty,” he purrs from his place kneeling astride Gladio, “Are you enjoying this?” 

 

Noctis nods and exhales, his breath shaking, eyelashes fluttering.

 

Ignis reaches over, gives his cock a few strokes and it’s almost more than he can take. “Fuck, Ig-,” he breathes. Ignis retracts his hand and the next thing Noctis knows, his advisor is straddling him, pinning his hips and kissing him with the same thoroughness as he had Gladio only moments ago. Noctis tips his head back, breaking the kiss. He's breathing hard and his heart is pounding. Ignis moves to let his lips roam everywhere Gladio's had been, raking his nails up and down Noctis's ribs as he does, just enough to sting, then takes his cock in his mouth again.

 

Noctis arches- tries to- against Ignis, still gaining no relief. Then Gladio turns and is kissing him again, it’s enough to distract him into getting lost in the moment. Two mouths, four hands, he feels them on him, all over him, covering him. It’s too much, definitely too much.LAnd then, seemingly sensing his approaching climax, they move off of him again. This time, Ignis lays alongside of Noctis, a hand on his cheek, kissing him gently, and doing no more. This time, Gladio moves to take Ignis in his mouth, flicking his tongue along his length over and over again. All the while, Ignis never breaks their kiss. When he starts to moan, soft at first, then louder, into Noctis's mouth, the sound traces its way through him, as if their very bodies act as a conduit from Gladio's mouth to Noctis's cock. 

 

“Please...” he breathes softly, turning slightly away from Ignis's kiss to speak.

 

“Please what, Majesty?” Ignis prompts, running a finger over Noct's lips, his eyes hungry, voice becoming a bit shaky from Gladio's attentions. 

“Fuck me...six I'm going mad here. I swear if one of you doesn't get your cock in my ass in thirty seconds I'm exiling both of you to Nifelheim!”

 

Gladio let’s Ignis slip from his mouth to speak. “Such a big threat for a bratty little princess,” he teases. 

 

“Such an undignified demand,” Ignis tuts. 

 

“Can you even count thirty seconds right now?” Gladio wonders. 

 

“I'm not certain that anything you say in your current state can be legally enforced,” Ignis muses, flicking at a nipple, then drawing his fingertips leisurely over Noctis’s chest.

 

“I'm king, I'm the legal authority here,” Noctis asserts weakly.

 

“Oh but even kings must abide by rules...” Ignis replies

 

“That's right,” Gladio adds.

 

“First rule,” Ignis continues, “Ask nicely.” He straddles Noctis's thighs, immobilizing his legs. He looks down with a little twist of a smile. “I want to hear those pretty lips of yours beg for my cock with all the eloquence a king can muster.”

 

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio says. “If you're not careful you’ll have _me_ begging.”

 

“Hush you,” Ignis chastises. “It's not your turn. You get plenty of gratification as it is anyway. Now, Noct?”

 

“Six, Ig...please. I need you to fuck me. Don't have it in me to be eloquent right now. I'll write you a nice thank you note sometime next week when I can think clearly.”

 

Ignis looks down at him, considering. “Not what I was asking for but I've never gotten a thank you note for sex before. I'll allow it for the novelty. But I do want that note within a week.”

 

“Whatever, it's yours.”

 

Ignis glances to Gladio, then reaches for the nearest restraint, releasing it, and moving to undo the other. 

 

“Second rule,” says Gladio, sliding in behind him pulling him back against his chest and wrapping his arms around Noctis's arms and chest, “this should be a familiar one, no squirming.”

 

A momentary calm comes over him. It's almost an ingrained reaction by now. Noctis settles back against Gladio, tipping his head back to smile up into those honey eyes, gazing down at him with love and adoration. He sinks into the warmth and security, allowing himself to dwell quietly for a moment on the immeasurable blessing of having the love of these men who would just as soon move the heavens for him as they would fuck him senseless. He turns his mind back to the latter as he feels a cool, slick sensation suddenly between his cheeks, Ignis has bent his knees upward, lube-coated fingers sliding so close, but not quite hitting where he wants- needs- and Ignis damn well knows it. 

 

“Gladio make him do something already...” he whines, clenching and flexing his thighs, bringing them together trying to find _some_ relief. 

 

“No, none of that now, Noct,” Ignis murmurs, straightening his legs again and kneeling between his knees so he can’t bring them together again.

 

“Not even tryin’, you know that if I start making demands on your behalf he’ll start holding out on me.” He can feel Gladio shudder behind him at the thought. 

 

Ignis laughs, low and sultry. He makes sure that Noctis's eyes are fully on him before pouring some lube out. He takes himself in hand and spreads the slippery liquid along his length with exaggeratedly slow strokes. 

 

“Come on Specs, you're taking forever. I said thirty seconds and it’s been…it must have been an hour now.”

 

Ignis doesn’t reply to him but looks to Gladio. “You know, he never answered your question about counting to thirty…”

 

“Huh, you’re right. Well, let’s hear it. Maybe if you can…what do you say, Iggy, if he can count to thirty he gets a good sound fucking?”

 

“That sounds reasonable. Noct?”

 

“You’re the worst, Specs.”

 

“Rule three, no insults or I really _will_ torture you…won’t I Gladio?”

 

“Are we talking about the kind of torture that _I_ like the best?”

 

“Indeed, we are.”

 

“Oh, you’ll do it all right. Come on princess, let’s hear you call Iggy all those naughty things you’re thinking…”

 

He resists the urge to reply. Gladio’s favorite torture for Noctis means restraining him again while they fuck, in full sight but just out of touch and talk about all the things they _would_ do to Noctis if only…

 

“And let you have the fun?” He takes a breath, trying to clear his mind just enough. By now he’s so aroused and overstimulated that he’s legitimately not sure he can count that far. 

 

“One…t-two…,” this was going to take forever. Or seem like forever at least. “Three, four…five.”

 

Ignis starts caressing the inside of one of his thighs, barely an inch from where he’s so desperate to be touched. “Don’t stop, you’re doing beautifully,” he coaxes.

 

Where was he? Oh yes, Five. “Six…seven…”

 

He suddenly jerks, and yelps. Gladio pinches his nipple again. He bites his lip “Eight.”

 

“Gladio, that was mean,” Ignis says in mock reproach.

 

“But it was fun.”

 

“Nine, ten” he blurts out quickly.

 

It feels like centuries passing. He’s not sure he can take it any longer. 

 

“Twenty five…”

 

Ignis moves, starting to bend his knees upwards again. 

 

“Twenty six…”

 

“You’re so close love, almost.”

 

“Twenty seven…”

 

Kneeling between his legs now, pulling them around his waist. So close…

 

“Twenty sev-eight.”

 

“That’s right,” Gladio urges as Ignis positions his cock against Noctis, ready now.

 

“Twenty…fuck Ig….twenty nine…”

 

Ignis leaned down, breath hot against his ear. “Very good darling. Let’s hear the last…”

 

“Th-thirty.”

 

And there was pressure, and stretching, slow, interminably slow. After all this, he was still taking forever. “Just hurry the hell up already!”

 

“Rule four, we go as fast as I want to go.”

 

“Rule five,” Gladio puts in, “Language.”

 

He’d swear under oath that another year was passing before Ignis’s cock was fully inside him and he leaned down to kiss him, not moving, just staying there. 

 

“Tell me how good it feels,” 

 

“It’s about fucking time. Six Iggy. Fucking _do_ something before I _die_.”

 

“Drama queen.” Gladio quips,cock still pressed against his back, is positively throbbing. How does he manage to hold out as long as he does? He can’t last much longer with constant stimulation like this.

 

“Can’t have that now,” Ignis says and starts to move. But of course, slowly. Agonizingly slowly. 

 

Fingers pinch at his nipples again. He tries to squirm, to thrust, anything. “Rule two,” Gladio reminds him. What’s rule two again? Noctis tries to move his hips against Ignis. No use. He knows how to position and hold onto him to keep the exact control he wants. 

 

His cock bounces a little, almost in slow motion, almost hypnotic with Ignis’s steady controlled movement. Ignis leans down just enough to blow air over it and he strains, as much as he can, gods, can he get close enough for it to touch those perfect lips? He squeezes his eyes closed, thinking of earlier when they were wrapped around him, and that tongue….and then suddenly Ignis is….no longer in him. 

 

“What the hell, I was almost…gods Specs what are you doing?”

 

“Rule six,” Ignis whispers, brushing his fingers over Noctis’s cheekbone, “Not until I’m ready.”

 

Ignis gazes fondly at his king, there really isn't anything on Eos that could ever compare to this sight. Once, he never would have hoped to have seen a sight like this. Once, he never would have hoped that Noct would even be alive. But here they are and Noctis is a splendid, writhingmess, just the right touch away from orgasm. A sense of awe settles over him for a few seconds, at the situation, at the improbability of it all. 

 

Gladio breaks his reverie. “If you don’t stop squirming like that…well, I’m not sure I can hold back much longer…”

 

“Gladio, do i look like I care right now?” Noctis hisses through clenched teeth.

 

“Just trying to give you fair warning.”

 

Ignis decides it’s time to return to business. presses back into Noctis, still ever so slowly, sinking into his tight warmth, pulling back out again, Noctis’s hips give a jerk, and there’s a grunt from Gladio.

 

“I’m…Iggy, Noct, I’m gonna…fuck…”

 

Noctis gasps as Ignis enters him once more, jerking involuntarily, and it’s clear that Gladio is ready to break, thrusting against Noctis with a loud groan. He wishes Ignis would move a little faster, he’s so close himself. 

 

“I can’t…” Gladio pants and then there are no more words, but Gladio’s body arching hard against him, still holding tightly, then sudden heat and wetness. Gladio’s hold on him falls and, knowing that he will be far too sensitive to maintain contact, Ignis takes hold around his waist, and rolls onto his back, mindful not to pull out and ending with Noctis on top of him.

 

Even as carefully as he'd been moved, the force with which he sinks fully onto Ignis’s cock is much greater than anything that has been done to him tonight and finally- _finally.._.he takes himself in hand and gives a few strokes while Ignis rock upward against him once...twice...and release is barreling into him, Ignis’s name falling from his lips, thefingers digging at his thighs is all that keeps him from falling. 

 

Holding on tightly, Ignis gazes up in wonder. Head thrown back, eyes closed, the intensity of pleasure plain on Noctis’s face as he strokes himself, still riding his cock, teeth biting hard into his lip. This is his king, his beautiful, lovely, thoroughly fucked king, the thought invoking a swirl of emotions: tenderness, possession, love, awe, all at once. And then, Noctis still clenching and jerking around him, Ignis is finally pushed over the edge, thrusting upwards, a cry of his name falls from Noct’s lips as he does. 

 

When orgasm leaves Ignis unable to hold him up, Noctis tips forward forward onto his chest, his turn now to kiss and lick at every piece of skin he can reach, Ignis’s arms coming around to embrace him as he does. “Six, Ig…nis…” he gasps, a bit oversensitive by now but fuck, he feels so good inside him. When the thrusting stops and Ignis is merely twitching and jerking with aftershocks, Noctis’s lips find his, they move against each other lazily. Gladio, somewhat recovered by now, has cleaned himself off and moves to do the same for Noctis, then takes his place beside them as Ignis slips out and turns so that Noctis is again between them now.

 

This time, no one restrains him. There are no admonishments to behave or to stop squirming. There is only them, one’s skin on the other, on the other. There’s the heat of full body contact, fingers softly caressing, one mouth on his, another on his shoulders. He could never put into words what he feels just now, this blissful afterglow. Closing his eyes, Noctis lets it wash over him.

 

He must have dozed off because some time later, minutes? An hour? He opens his eyes, Ignis is watching hm, strokes a thumb across his cheekbone. A hand snakes around him from behind, flicking at a nipple when it reaches the spot it wants. “I think Gladio wants a turn. I did say earlier that if you were good, you might get it more than once tonight. And you’ve ben so, so good…” 

 

“Fuck….yes…” Noctis whispers as the mood shifts again and Ignis kisses him, hard, as Gladio’s arm tightens around his waist, pulling Noctis against him. He feels his arousal start to spike again as he realizes that Gladio already fully hard. 

 

“Come on babe, let’s go…,” Gladio urges, as he settles Noctis flat on his back, moving between his legs and kissing his way up one shin, running a hand up the other, looking up into his eyes with untold heat in his warm gaze. He slips a hand down between his legs, behind his balls, Noctis twitches a little with the touch. 

 

“I intend to be part of this too,” Ignis informs him as he passes the lube to Gladio, who spreads some on himself. Remembering what Ignis said earlier about one of them sucking Noctis while the other fucked him, he remains on his knees and pulls him into a position that would allow this. Noctis’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his ass resting on Gladio’s thighs, a bit higher than the rest of him. Gladio maneuvers so that the tip of his cock is positioned to enter, and pulls Noctis against him slowly- he may have been well-stretched from Ignis, but Gladio is thicker still. 

 

Noctis shifts his hips a little as Gladio pushes his way in, a little at a time. swearing and gasping at the sensation of being so utterly stretched. He’s taken Gladio more times than he can count but he never fails to marvel at how it makes him feel. If Ignis is like shattering into million pieces by the time he’s done, Gladio is like splitting right down the middle from the beginning. Each does such different things to him. They’re incomparable, and he would be incomplete without both. 

 

Gladio holds him by the waist, firmly but not harshly, one thumb caressing his skin as he moves inside him. relaxed but not too slowly. Six, it feels so fucking good, in such a different way from how Ignis feels good. Gladio is more than happy to go along with Ignis’s preferred tactics for controlling Noctis’s pleasures,Astrals know he gives himself over to Ignis often enough himself. but left to his own devices, Gladio’s pursuit is organic and spontaneous. going with the flow, just doing what feels good without command or structure. While Noctis loves the feeling of being held immobile, of one or both of them doing to his body what they will, he also loves this, the freeform, the loose, soft, imprecise hold.

 

Ever adaptable, Ignis joins them again after cleaning himself off. Giving a few strokes to Noctis’s cock before taking him into his mouth. No longer aiming to control the pleasure to his body, now simply giving, just as Gladio is giving. Freely, uncalculated, they revel in his every sound, every movement. Gladio thrusts into him and his body arches more sharply. Ignis pinches a nipple, takes him to the back of his throat, a moan sounding around him and Noctis’s fingers scrabble at the sheets. 

 

Noctis opens his eyes, and sees these two men he so loves attending to his body as if it were their life’s work. Gladio’s eyes are closed just now, his hair’s become untied and falls around his face, a few errant strands resting down a cheekbone, mirroring his scar. His abs and arms flex as he thrusts, next losing his gentle hold. 

 

Eyelashes flutter and open, their gazes meet across the length of his body. Gladio’s hands move softly up and down his sides, roughly calloused palms. As they do, Ignis’s mouth still works his cock, sucking and licking and of fuck, the combination of the two on him is like nothing else in the world. Ignis sucks and licks with increasing vigor as Gladio moves a bit faster, his own grunts and moans growing louder. Noctis’s breath becomes more rapid and ragged, moaning and gasping as tension starts to build and coil in him. 

 

Gladio shifts him so that he’s at a slightly sharper angle and suddenly the sensations are all new again. Their names rushing past his lips, blending one into the other. Ignis takes Noctis as far as he can, moaning and swallowing around him, Gladio shifts his movement, no longer thrusting, now rolling his hips, almost in a stirring, hitting everywhere in him at once. With a sharp cry, Noctis spends himself in Ignis’s mouth, feels himself clenching around Gladio’s cock,unceasing its movement. Moment’s later, Gladio follows with a long moan hitting his ears as a forceful heat fills him. 

 

Satiated, Gladio slows his movement and bows his head as he regains normal breath. Ignis pulls off of him and shifts, He can see how hard he still is, having focused solely on Noctis, and his hand drifts towards his cock. A few strokes will end this. 

 

“Let me,” Noctis says weakly, reaching towards him. Ignis does, and when Noctis grasps his erection, Ignisis’s fingers close over his and their hands move together. In a matter of seconds, Ignis is thrusting into them, moaning and rasping Noctis’s name, and then it’s his turn, spilling slick and sticky over their joined fingers. He looks to Gladio, to Ignis again. Has there ever been such a beautiful sight? All of the power, the wealth, the magic, the adoration of the citizens, everything that was his as the Chosen King of Lucis, and all of it fell to dust in the light of the mutual love and devotion of this bond. 

 

For several long minutes, none of them moved. Then Ignis stirred first, wiping his hand on a sheet and slowly pulling away, going to the bathroom and returning with a warm washcloth and a small basin of water. Gladio slowly pulls away as Ignis kneels beside the bed, cleaning off Noctis’s hand, pulling him up, he's boneless and floating. 

 

“Why don't we all have a quick rinse?” Ignis suggests quietly. “Gladio, are you able to help him into the shower? 

 

“Yeah.” The reply sounds a little foggy and Noct is isn't sue if it's him or if it's Gladio but from the arms that scoop him up as if he were nothing, his shield is as steady as ever. 

 

Ignis pulls the sheets off of the bed, depositing them in the laundry. “We can sleep in my room or Gladio's tonight, no need to worry about that now.”

 

Bed cleared, Ignis walks ahead of them to start the shower. It's big, enough for the three of them and then some. Gladio carries him, steps in and sinks to sit on the floor with him. The water is perfect and warm. Ignis knows the exact temperature he likes when they're coming down from these highs. He joins them on the floor, they maneuver Noctis, again between them, always between them. Quickly and gently, they wash him, wash themselves. And the water is off again. He stands on his own now, still a little shaky, leans on the wall as Ignis pulls a massive towel from just outside the curtain, rubs it briefly over his hair, then wraps it around him and takes one for himself. Gladio finds a towel, gives a cursory rub to his own hair, slings it low around his waist. Noctis never tires of the sight of Gladio dripping from a shower, tiny rivulets cascading over the dips and bulges of his muscle, only a towel for cover. It's almost enough to arouse him again, knowing that it would be gone with a simple tug.

 

“Six Gladio, y’always were a sight for sore eyes,” he drawls, a bit breathily as he pushes away from the wall.

 

Gladio’s eyebrows bounce suggestively as hebrings an arm around Noctis, a light swat to his ass. “Come in Princess, let’s get you to bed.” Gladio pulls him close to his side. “Speaking of a sight…”

 

Ignis, again is just in front of them, freshly dried, not bothering with a towel. “Yeah, sure is,” he says nodding to Gladio, unable to keep from laughing as Ignis adds an extra bit of wiggle to his walk.

 

“I can hear you two, you know.”

 

“Good,” Gladio replies. “So who’s room then?”

 

“Let’s go to mine.” They’re standing right by his door, so this is convenient. Ignis turns on a bedside lamp and pulls down the covers. Gladio let’s his towel drop, not bothering to pick it up. Ignis huffs at this but makes no further protest. 

 

Noctis crawls in first, as is their ritual on these nights. He begins between them, he ends between them. Comfort and familiarity, safety, security, love. Gladio slides in on one side of him, wraps an arm over his waist. He turns on one side, his back to that wall of a body. Soon he feels lips on the back of his neck, on his shoulders, and soft warm breath, further relaxing him.

Ignis slides in last, turning off the light and rolls on his side to face Noctis. He wraps his arm around his waist, alongside Gladio’s and they’re all drawn close, lips meet, a kiss before sleeping. “Rest sweet Prince,” Ignis tells him, and Noctis closes his eyes but doesn’t quite drift off just yet.

 

_Rest sweet Prince._

 

The words carry him back, back to another night long ago.…

 

_Noctis had been acutely aware that, as a prince, he would likely have little say in who he married. Somehow, he accepted this, but for one thing: he wanted to know love, to give and receive. He saw Gladio and Ignis together, saw them every day, their mutual caring and regard for each other obviously in their mannerisms, their interactions. He’d long loved both of them, emotions building out of years together, but he knew that any sort of romance with his retainers was out of the question. And as a prince, he was admonished to an embarasing degree, of just how important it was to “save himself” for his future queen (who would no doubt be doing the same, he was reminded over and over again.)_

 

_One frustrated night, not long before his nineteenth birthday,he’d confessed to Ignis. Not speaking of his feelings towards them, but how he was afraid, did not wish to bed someone he didn’t care for, all for the sake of politics and the obligation to produce royal heirs, the very thought left him empty._

 

_Ignis had listened, as much as he always had, asked questions, convinced Noctis to tell him more, more until he finally understood. He posed no answer that night. Noctis, having no idea that he was forming a plan, felt but small relief for having someone in whom he trusted to voice his fears._

 

_Some days later, a week perhaps, he found out. He’d eaten dinner with them that night in Ignis’s apartment, and the subject was broached again. He’d apologized for not asking Noct’s permission to discuss the matter, but he’d brought it up with Gladio. Noctis had been floored to find that they each had similar feelings for him as well as each other. Like him, they knew any hope of a relationship with him was futile, any relationship that could have a future anyway._

 

_But there was something they could offer. Would he allow them, at least, to see to his first time? Whatever obligations the future might bring, they could at least ensure that his first time was with love and care and no one else need know._

 

_He was stunned, sputtering in shock to try to answer, finally only able to nod mutely._

 

_That night, Ignis had taken his hand and led him to his bedroom, Gladio immediately behind, closing the door and returning to his place behind Noctis again, arms around him while Ignis had kissed him. He remembered feeling almost certain he would faint, unsure if it was mere lack of experience, or if it was Ignis (eventually he’d learn it was a bit of both, but a lot of Ignis), then he was turned around for Gladio to do the same, and thus began his learning of the contrasts of the more intimate aspects of his retainers. Gladio’s kiss was also overwhelming but in a much more straightforward manner, pure and uncomplicated._

 

_They’d explained how this night was for him, they asked nothing of him, and if he wanted to stop or slow down, he need only say so._

 

_He put himself in their hands, trusted them, and their experience._

 

_Gladio laid him carefully back on the bed, then slowly undressed him, touching and kissing each newly revealed swatch of skin. When he was settled, they each undressed one at a time, he’d watched in awe, not that they’d never been naked in his presence before, or he in theirs- the training room had no private showers, after all- but this was different; deliberate, intimate._

_In the end, his inexperienced body had betrayed him rather quickly. That night hadd been rather short. But it was more than he could ever have hoped for and for as long as they could, Gladio and Ignis had taken it upon themselves to see to his pleasure. They kept it all a secret between them, until it didn’t matter anymore._

 

_But that first night, when they settled, curled around him, those were Ignis’s exact last words before sleep claimed him, “Rest, sweet Prince,” had always been a moment he clung to, their power renewed whenever he spoke them again._

 

They work their magic once more. Still in his reverie, he slips into dream.

 

Once, he dreaded the sunrise. No more. Come this dawn, they are still beside him. 


End file.
